Silence Is Silver
by Claire Napier
Summary: Faust has grown silent and Yoh can't handle it anymore. By now, Yoh is ready to go to any lengths necessary to hear Faust's voice again. FaustYoh Written by request


_Hey there! I was asked by someone to make (another) FaustxYoh story. I don't know why, but I wrote it. Sorry if you're sick of these but I find them rather enjoyable...heh...anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and please review afterwards._

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh looked up at the dark night sky. The stars blinked at him as if they had a story to tell. But, at the moment, Yoh didn't want to listen. He leaned back against a headstone and stared absently into the sky.

"This is the best stargazing spot in the whole city . . . " Yoh whispered to himself, " . . . but I don't care."

As Yoh stared into the indigo sky, a shooting star flew across it. Immediately, Yoh closed his eyes and wished. While Yoh was wishing, Amidamaru appeared next to him.

"What did you wish for, Yoh-dono?" Amidamaru asked.

His eyes still closed, Yoh smiled.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true!" Yoh said, starting to laugh.

Amidamaru smiled, but he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with Yoh. For the last few days he had seemed extremely off balance. Ever since Yoh and everyone had found out that something serious was wrong with Faust, Yoh hadn't been the same. It was like his whole laid back outlook on life had been switched off.

Yoh glanced up at Amidamaru. Amidamaru could feel a cold breeze blow past him as Yoh stood up.

"We should go back." Yoh said, pulling his headphones over his ears.

Amidamaru nodded and followed Yoh. He watched as the solemn brunette walked down the stairs from the hill, hands in his pocket.

"This is really affecting you, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru pointed out.

"You have no idea." Yoh stated plainly.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh pushed the door open and walked inside. Anna turned her head toward him and scowled.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"By Amidamaru's grave." Yoh answered.

Anna opened her mouth to scold him, but then she stopped when she saw the look on Yoh's face. All the world's sadness locked in one boy's eyes.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Anna asked, forgetting about Yoh's feelings.

Yoh just looked at her, shrugged, and walked away. Anna sat back against a wall and shook her head. It wasn't like Faust and Yoh were together, he didn't have to care about Faust this much. Yoh walked down the hall and stopped at Faust's door. He heard no noise. But, that wasn't out of the ordinary. He rose his hand to knock, but paused.

What would he say to him?

"Yoh-dono . . . " Amidamaru whispered.

"I can't. What use is seeing him if he can't even talk to me . . . " Yoh stated.

Amidamaru just looked at Yoh for a few moments, then he spoke.

"What exactly happened? I still don't know what is wrong with Faust-sama . . . Mistress Anna wouldn't tell me." Amidamaru asked.

"Well, one morning, not long after Eliza had been kidnaped, Faust just . . . stopped speaking. He wouldn't talk to Anna or Ryu . . . he wouldn't even talk to me. We don't know exactly why he stopped talking, but I'm really worried." Yoh said, casting his head down.

"I think it might have been the shock of losing his wife. Faust-sama has already lost her once . . . imagine what it would be like to lose your true love . . . twice." Amidamaru added.

"Amidamaru . . . he hasn't spoken a single word to anyone in this house for almost a month now! I don't know what to do!" Yoh said, walking hastily back down the hall.

"Give him time, Yoh-dono. The heartache that he is experiencing, it must be far too much to bear . . . " Amidamaru suddenly realized something and looked straight at Yoh, "But . . . as I recall, you haven't spoken to him either! I have noticed that every time you see him, you turn your head and walk away! Not to be rude, Yoh-dono . . . but you're probably another reason why he hasn't spoken."

Yoh stopped and looked down at the floor.

_Is it my fault? Am I the reason that Faust has stopped speaking entirely?_

The thought gripped onto Yoh's heart, causing him to clench his fists. His mind raced and his heart started to beat faster.

"Amidamaru . . . I must do whatever it takes to get him to speak again . . . I need to hear his voice." Yoh whispered, turning and walking back to Faust's room.

Amidamaru stayed where he was, not wanting to disturb Yoh. He feared that if he tried to reason with Yoh now, he might make things worse.

VFVFVFVFVF

Yoh knocked firmly on Faust's door and crossed his arms. After a minute or two, the door creaked open, revealing a pale man with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was messier than usual and he looked like one single touch would cause this fragile man to break.

"Hi, F-Faust." Yoh choked.

For some reason, whenever he talked to Faust or spoke his name, he would choke up. Faust looked down at the ground and his eyes grew sad. Yoh worked up his courage and leaned his hand on the wall.

"Can you even manage a measly 'hi'?" Yoh asked, impatiently.

Faust looked straight into Yoh's eyes, a 'whatever-do-you-mean?' look plastered all over his face.

"Faust! I know Eliza was important to you, but you have to move on! She's not important!" Yoh said, getting angry.

"Lord Yoh, no!..." Amidamaru cautioned.

"Get a life, Faust!" Yoh cried.

Faust reacted and gave Yoh a quick glare before slamming the door. It took Yoh a few moments before the event that had just occurred could register. His mouth dropped open and he looked to Amidamaru.

"What the hell did I just do?" Yoh asked, shaking slightly.

"I warned you, Yoh-dono . . . " Amidamaru sighed, shaking his head.

Yoh began to breathe harder and he could feel the tears pushing at the backs of his eyes. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, holding his head in his hands. The wall seemed to give way behind him, making him slide down until he was flat on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"Amidamaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can you just kill me now?" Yoh asked, tears dripping down the side of his face.

"Just apologize, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru suggested.

"It's more complicated than that. Faust is a complicated person. I can't just waltz right into his room and say 'sorry'! It's just not like that . . . " Yoh said.

Amidamaru nodded.

"I'll just leave you here then, Lord Yoh?"

"Yes, Amidamaru. I'll just stay here for a while." Yoh said, turning onto his side.

With that, Amidamaru left Yoh to drown in his misery.

VFVFVFVFVF

Faust looked out the window in his room and saw that it was dark. His eyes brightened when he saw that the moon was out. It was a big beautiful white moon that looked as if it was closeenough to touch. It's beautybrought tears toFaust's eyes.He walked over to the window and leaned his arms on the window pane. He opened his mouth to whisper something, but nothing came out. Faust closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart.

Suddenly, a quiet moan sounded from the hall, breaking Faust from his reverie. He opened the door and looked out, but he didn't see anything. Then, upon looking down, he saw Yoh curled up in a ball, sleeping by his door. Faust didn't know what to make of that. What in the world was Yoh doing?

Faust bent down, balancing on his toes, and looked at Yoh. He was sleeping peacefully, but he didn't look very comfortable. Faust smiled and picked Yoh up. He gentlynudged his door open with hiskneeand set Yoh down on his bed.Yoh would just stay there until morning. Faust glanced back out the window, hoping to see the moon again, but this time it was enshrouded in fog. The doctor felt a sharp pang in his heart. The moon, his Eliza . . . was slipping away. Faust sat in a chair and rested his head on his hands.

_What am I going to do?..._

VFVFVFVFVF


End file.
